Bram III
Bram III is the current King of Varria. He is the eighteenth monarch of Varria. Bram's reign has been marked by the continuing peace with Thule as well as the Marsden War. Bram was born at Oldthistle Hall, the only child of the future Robsen II and his wife, Rosena Marsden. In 537 he was married to Elena, daughter of Lord Mattheas Bower. Together the two have had two children: Elisa (born 538) and Darrion (539). He is close to his Royal Steward and childhood friend, Lord Edwin Mallory. Biography Early Life Born in 518, Bram is the only child of Rosena Marsden and Robsen II, king of Varria. Bram spent most of his early life at Oldthistler, as many royal males do, learning combat, leadership and other lordly pursuits. His early life was spent with both his parents mostly present as his grandfather, Darrion VI was still on the throne. At the age of six his mother died in childbirth, which also killed the unborn child. After this his father withdrew somewhat, becoming less decisive and as outgoing as he once was. When he turned twelve, Edwin Mallory joined Bram at Oldthistle to squire for his father, then-Prince Robsen. The two became close friends as Prince Robsen would rarely go out hunting and so Edwin spent much of his time with Bram, riding around the estates and shooting bows from horseback. Edwin stayed at Oldthistle for four years years until he succeeded his father as Lord Governor of the North and returned to Angfall. In the following years Bram dedicating himself to sparring and hunting. He formed a new close bond shortly after his sixteenth birthday with Aldur Sunder, a young sentinel posted to Oldthistle. He and Bram remained close and Bram persuaded his father to make Aldur his personal guard. The following year, on a trip to Varden to celebrate Erik's Day, Bram was introduced to Elena Bower, half-sister to Elisa Bower - Edwin's new wife. The two bonded and danced at the evening's feast. Before long they were engaged and married within two months. Bram spent the following year in Aroten, serving as a hunting companion to his father-in-law, Lord Mattheas Bower. After Elena fell pregnant with their first child, the couple moved back to Oldthistle. Just before turning twenty one, Bram's grandfather King Darrion VI died. Robsen travelled to the capital to begin his rule whilst Bram was left alone. He began a campaign through the shires to boost popularity for his reclusive father. He appeared in many tournaments, winning much applause from nobles and commonfolk alike. During this trip his son, Darrion, was born. Reign Robsen's reign was short and the king died from a fever in 544, leaving Bram as the new King. He was brought to the capital and was informed that he was to form his council. The new king kept on Lord Lucan Marsden as Lord Justice, Lord Mattheas Bower as Lord Admiral, Sir Almar Beake as Treasurer, Sir Orin Halmire as Secretary, and Sir Raylan Whitmarke as Lord Chamberlain. He made Edwin his Royal Steward, removing Bartem Erred from the role. Bartem was made Treasurer, the second most powerful office, instead but took the move as a personal affront. Conflict began soon after Bram's coronation. Lord Lucan, Earl of Marshire died of a short illness leaving his eldest son, Willas to succeed him. Willas was unpopular with the nobility in the North as he did not partake in the Surdic War, as well as maintaining close personal ties with the Asters. Soon after his assumption of the shire, Willas banished his brothers Alivas and Dannock. Alivas raised a small army and petitioned Edwin to allow him to arrest his brother. Edwin, as acting Lord Justice, sent out two knights herald - Sir Jerem Herrick and Sir Gallo Hester - to deliver a demand to Willas to stand down. Gallo was executed and Jerem, as the second son of an earl, was held prisoner for ransom. Bram, not wishing to look weak, declared Willas an enemy of the state and took a small army along to meet Alivas and take down Willas. In the ensuing conflict, which lasted three weeks, Willas escaped through Rooton and toward Asteran. Alivas was placed as Earl of Marshire and Bram, impressed with his strategy and command, offered him the office of Lord Marshal. Alivas accepted and left Dannock as his regent. Sir Jerem Herrick was labelled a hero for escaping his prison and opening the gates at the siege of Castle Cray. In 550 a plot was uncovered by Tellon Mallory, Edwin's younger brother, that appeared to be a conspiracy to assassinate the King at his next visit to Herrick by the earl, Lord Jorn Herrick. Lord Jorn and his son, the hero of the Marsden War, Sir Jerem Herrick were executed for the apparent crime. The family were removed from their ancient rule over the shire and replaced, at first temporarily, by Tellon. Tellon was made earl for life of Herrick in 553. Category:Characters